


Love's hidden meaning

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chapter for muddled emotions will hopfully be posted soon, Drabble, Finding the right relationship, M/M, Mostly sfw - slight hinting and mostly kisses., Winter, communication about relationship, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei finds things rushing by after a party and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's hidden meaning

It was mistletoe that started it, surly this won't be the last time a relationship starts with a plant that might as well be poisons. Haru's house had been taken over by holiday cheer, it was warm and over crowed. Rei was sure that the place would be a mess when all was said and done. Christmas was a few weeks away but somehow everyone had gathered. 

Rei was crossing the room looking for Nagisa who had run off to help with something or other. He bumped into someone along the way. A loud cheer rang out, looking up Rei saw Rin staring down at him and above them was the dreaded mistletoe. Rei could feel his face getting warm but there didn't seem a way out of it. Several people who cheered seemed like they had been fishing for a couple all night. 

The pair being together didn't really make a difference, nor apparently did gender. Rei didn't figure his best friend would save him. He'd most likely be egging them on along with all the others.  
But Because Rei couldn't hear his friend he looked around and it didn't take long for him to find the blond in the crowed. He was standing frozen not that far away, like he had stopped and done a double take of Rin and Rei standing under the mistletoe. 

_Shocked, Hurt._ As Rei thought this he couldn't look away from his best friend. He wasn't cheering or saying it was tradition like he normally would. His blond friend looked more surprised then Rin had when Rei had first looked up at him.  
Before the dark haired male could get away he was grabbed by the waist. When Rei was distracted with Nagisa it must have given Rin time to make a move. The touch made his head turn the right way. Rei felt himself being pulled upward slightly by the firm but gentle grip on his waist. Rin's lips where soft on his own, the feeling was gentle and almost imploring. The older male must have been testing, giving Rei the chance to push him away.  
After a moment Rei's slid his hands into Rin's red hair. Now that he was over the surprise and was melting into the feeling of his friends arms Rei nipped slightly at Rin's bottom lip, the fact that they had an audience had slipped right out of his mind and along with his fingers into silky hair. He felt himself lifted onto the tips of his toes as Rin deepened the kiss. Rei's whimper was lost in their mouths, where he could feel Rin's smile.  
Rei felt like it had lasted hours but logically knew it was only a few moments. It was over just as fast as it had started and Rei felt weightless.  
Until the noise of the room reached his ears once more, his heart dropped like a stone onto water. Rei could almost hear the splash. There where a few whistles and 'get a room' calls all around them. Embarrassed Rei pushed his glassess up and tried to look everywhere but Rin. He could feel the redheads eyes on him, hear his breathing.  
Rei tried to find Nagisa, but his blond friend was no where to be seen. “Nagisa-kun?” Rei called using it as an excuse to get away. Everyone had drifted and where probably waiting to waylay the next couple for the night. Rei heard Rin's fleeting shout of; “Rei-kun you can't just kiss and run!” Rei didn't even look back as he threaded though the crowd. After awhile Rei just slipped out into the cold night air, forgetting his coat. If Nagisa had left without him there was no reason to stay. He sent his friend a text; _Going home. See you tomorrow._  
Rei had told Nagisa they could go Christmas shopping together. He hoped his friend remembered. 

Later that night when Rei entered his dark apartment he received a text, thinking it was Nagisa replying and telling him good night like he normally would. Rei opened the message.

**Matsuoka-san**  
_You shouldn't have run off._  
Meet me at the mall tomorrow, I'll buy you lunch.  
I don't regret kissing you: even if was because of some silly tradition.  
Rin 

***

The next morning Rei blindly shopped with Nagisa, his mind was else where. _Could this mean Rin-san wants to date me?_ Floated in his mind for awhile.  
He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand wrap around his arm and tug a little. Nagisa had been chipper all morning, he didn't even say anything about the party last night. Which Rei would have found odd if he hadn't seen the look on the older boys face when the blond saw him stuck under the mistletoe with Rin.  
“Rei-chan, you look preoccupied. Would you like to get something to eat?” He looked up at Rei with big pink eyes, something about his smile however seemed forced somehow.  
“Actually, Nagisa-kun I'm supposed to meet Rin-san for lunch.” As Rei voiced this he wished he had kept it to himself: the hold on his arm immediately was gone.  
And the mask Nagisa had been wearing all day vanished just for a moment but Rei noticed.  
“Oh, RinRin!” the blond then chirped, once the happy mask was firmly back in place Rei faltered and said, “Yeah, I mean you could go with me.” Nagisa shook his head cheerfully, “That's alright Rei-chan, it'll give me time to pick something out for you.” Nagisa turned away from him and called back, “Meet you out front in an hour!” his voice seemed to crack a little and sounded slightly watery.  
Rei wanted to go after him. With the way Nagisa was acting Rei wondered why he had ever worried about his blond friend liking him in a more platonic way.  
Rei still wasn't sure how to breach the subject. He knew he should probably just push him into a wall and kiss him breathless.  
However the thought of Nagisa doing that to him was even more appealing, butterflies danced around in his belly just thinking about his friends hands firmly griping his hips and using all his wight to press him into a wall.

By the time Rei pulled himself away from these thoughts Nagisa was long gone. Deciding he shouldn't let Rin wait: He had received another text from Rin saying where to meet him. So Rei went in search of it. 

The place was small but comfy, like a little diner with a theme Rei wasn't familiar with. He could see his friend seated in a small corner booth his hair making him easy to spot and not only by Rei but a group of girls by the window.

Rei took a deep breath and re-adjusted his glasses. Before sliding into the place across from the red head. “I thought you might not show up” Rin stated and seemed to take in Rei's appearance.  
This made Rei feel self-conscious but he managed to say indignantly, “I told you I'd show up, I wouldn't back out of a promise.”  
Rin's smile was toothy as he signaled for the waitress, “Order anything- I'll pay.” Rei glanced down at the menu the young girl handed him, Rei jugged how he was feeling and ordered Curry. He needed comfort food, this wasn't very surprising considering.  
Rin didn't say anything other then to order as well and smiled politely at the waitress. Rei wasn't sure what to say but was spared from mindless small talk.  
“Rei-kun? I wanted to ask you here because -well, I like you well enough and hope I didn't hurt you at all---” Rin rubbed at the back of his head nervously. Rei nodded seeing this as common courtesy. Rin continued talking with more conviction, “I just wanted to find out if you're alright with the kiss I mean..”  
Rei thought about it extensively and had concluded, “It was a surprise. However I can't say I didn't like it.” Rin seemed to relax a lot more after he said this. “Oh, good. Because this brings me to the other reason I want to talk to you.” Rei listened quietly as his newer friend asked, “Would you maybe like to go out with me?” The dinner around the was rather quiet not really busy becouse it was still a little early for lunch really. Their food arrived and was placed in front of them, it gave Rei a moment to form a reply. 

“Alright.”

Rei's reasoning: He liked Rin just as the red head had earlier said; _'Well enough'_ Rin was hansom and athletic. His temper was something to be refined and his competitiveness was somehow endearing. Rei decided it wouldn't be bad to have a test run to see if things worked out. Rei knew Nagisa would be supportive no matter what. Rei also told himself it wasn't fair to his friends but he needed time to decide which path was best. In his heart he felt like Nagisa would win as he always did, but wanted to give Rin the benefit of the doubt.  
Rin's grin was the brightest Rei had ever seen and as he told him about this movie he's been wanting to see; Rei smiled slightly too.

***

Rei met Nagisa a little late. He could tell the blond was worried. Rei panted a little and said,  
“I think Rin-san just asked me to be his boyfriend.”  
Nagisa sighed deeply like he had been waiting for this news all day. “It doesn't surprise me, Rei-chan is so nice and sweet and—Rin has been openly bi forever I think. Just like Haru-chan, I think they might have been an item if things hadn't gone the way they did.” Nagisa took a deep breath in, stopping himself from further babbling.  
Then for the second time that day Nagisa turned away from Rei and called,  
“Let's go Rei-chan, mom will wonder where I've run off to!”  
Rei had heard everything his friend had said but this heart and mind was dwelling on: _Rei-chan is so nice and sweet and-_ wondering what else his friend was going to say before switching gears like that. Rei sightly followed his friend, his heart throbbing. _I might be thinking to much, but Where is a wall when you need one?_

***

It was two weeks later that Rei woke up to the buzz of his cell phone, Nagisa no longer tested him good morning or night. But as he opened the message it was from Rin: _I know it's a week away but do you wanna do anything special for Christmas? I've got mom bugging to be home for it. What do you think?_

 _Christmas is a week away.._ time was flying by. He and Rin had been dating for two weeks already. What they had was very smiler to what it was like with Nagisa as his best friend; except Rin wasn't as clingy. _Even Nagisa doesn't really cling to me anymore._

After the third date had gone well for Rei with Rin his best friend had started talking about a girl in his class, the conversations grew until Nagisa mentioned dating her. Rei wasn't sure if this girl was real or not, he hadn't met her yet but Rei supposes if he can give Rin a chance he should do the same for the blond; And if the girl is real and Nagisa is as happy as he seems then that's all Rei needs. 

Everyone knew that he was dating the red-head from a different school, or at least his friends did. Makoto and Haru also mentioned something about themselves and the four of them had already gone on a double date.  
There was another beep from his phone which he had yet to set down because he was thinking of a reply, it was from Gou; _Could you possibly talk that boyfriend of yours into being home for Christmas? Mom wants to meet you._  
Rei sighed heavily. Now he needed to think up two replies... 

To Rin; _I wasn't planning anything: my brother can't make it this year and my parents always have the same banquet they go to every year. We can spend it at your home. I don't mind meeting your mother, I'll have to at some point anyway._

To Gou; _Alright, I'll see what I can do._

Rei put his phone down and flopped back onto his pillow. He didn't feel like getting up really, it would be cold. Rei sighed he was feeling down and hoped that Nagisa could cheer him up, he was suppose to meet the young blond for 'best friend time'. So he dragged himself out of bed to take a warm shower. 

 

He scrubbed at his dark hair and his thoughts drifted over the past two weeks, things with Rin had been nice but didn't seem to go beyond that. In truth if it wasn't for the hand holding morning texts and private kisses (not counting the first obviously) he and Rin could just be two friends. 

He knew he would have to talk to Rin at some point and as he thought this he considered; _Maybe I shouldn't have said yes about Christmas...to late now._

Rei recalled the time he had met Aii after dating Rin for a little while. Thinking about it now reminded him of the false way Nagisa had acted around him at the mall.  
_If I'm thinking about this Rin must be too._ It had become clear not long into their relationship that they had very similar trains of thought and would even finish each others sentences sometimes. The first time they had done this with Gou: her back had been turned and she had to look around because she couldn't tell which voice was her brothers and which was his.  
_It's more like having a twin and not a boyfriend._

Rei could recall doing the same thing with his own brother however it wasn't as obvious as it was with Rin: _of course Yuzuki-kun is five years older then me-that probably has something to do with it._ Rei rinsed his hair and drifted under the warm spray. 

He thought back to a few days ago; _The way Rin looked at Aii when the young boy had been occupied....Rin doesn't look at me that way..._  
His mind then brought forth the question: _Do you want him to?_ Thinking about this Rei thought of his time with Rin: the way his kisses feel; the grip of his hand and the way he will look up with what could be called a loving glance; his fiery red hair sweeping his eyes until he ties it back giving Rei a good view of his neck. 

Even after this he thought of Nagisa; _his pink expressive eyes_ ; 

_And the way he always knows when I'm feeling down._

_After saving me from the storm: the way he looked with starlight dappling him._ _The hurt look in his eyes at the party two weeks ago._ Lastly the very moment the blond had held onto his arm in the mall and then let go: Rei shivered under the warm water his heart was beating fast and he had an answer to: _Do you want Rin to look at you with love like he dose with Aiichirou?_

_No.._ His heart felt lighter then ever. _Why dose this make me feel so happy?_

***

The air was sharp with a morbid chill. Rin's hand was warm though in his grip, their fingers laced together. Rei squeezed his boyfriends hand gently, but didn't receive a response. Not even with a smiling glance like he some times would.

Stealing himself Rei came to a halt bringing Rin with him in a sudden stop that Rei had been planning for the last few minutes.  
Rin didn't really seem to notice, they had stopped at the entrance to the train station. People waited in the cold, some with companions huddled close for shared warmth. The two boys didn't make much of a stir but Rei was about to bring something up that was bothering him; he wasn't sure how his boyfriend would react. 

However leaving things would just be worse and if Rei was right, something was bothering Rin as well. "Rin, what's wrong?" it took a few moments for Rin to looked up and when he did his sigh puffed them with a cloudy disturbance. His red colored eyes found Rei's purple in the lights of train station which fell on their forms casting shadows over the snow under foot.  
Rin seemed to be looking for the right words to explain how he was feeling. Rei waited, knowing they wanted to talk about the same thing. "Rei, do you love me?" Rin finally asked.  
Taking a deep breath in, Rei smiled sadly. "I did and do, however, I feel like we're forcing something that isn't working the way we originally wanted it to." Rin nodded like Rei had found the words he'd been looking for, gently saying, "Our love isn't a romantic, or lustful love." 

"I don't believe it is." Rei only half notice that it began to snow around then in fluffy flurries, blinking as some settled in his long lashes.  
Rin smiled with one comer of his mouth, "You've thought about this as much as I have, haven't you?" 

Rei pushed up his glasses with his other hand, they still held onto each others laced fingers. 

"Yes." Rei admited.

Nodding Rin said, "I suppose it's final then."  
Rei tilted his head slightly and asked, "Is there someone else?" Rin's smile was lighthearted as he said, "Yes." 

"Well. What are you waiting for, go get him." Rin chuckled at his ex-boyfriend, pulling him forward by their interlocked hands.  
His kissed him sweetly on the temple, then pulling back said, "And you, go find Nagisa." Rei smiled with a slight blush, he didn't need to ask Rin how he had known. The warmth of Rin's hand left as he rushed to the train. Leaving a cold but happy Rei behind.

***

Rei opened the door to his apartment and saw a cold looking Nagisa with a pink face to cloud his eyes of the same color. Rei stood there staring at him, this was the moment he'd find out if his friend really had romantic feelings for him. Before Rei could open his mouth his friend said,

“Hey Rei-chan I know is early but I brought you this anyway.” he handed his friend a neatly wrapped present. It was small; maybe a key chain. “It might be kinda girly but when I saw them I had to get them.” 

Rei's curiosity got the best of him and he opened the gift. Inside was a nice case something like a ring box but bigger. Rei opened it, on the cushion was a sliver charm bracelet it had best friend engraved on part of it and the rest was done so charms could be added. There was one charm on it already; a rockhopper penguin. Rei looked up at his best friend. Nagisa smiled and showed him his wrist, where a silver bracelet flashed. Nagisa's had a purple butterfly dangling from it. “See we match Rei-chan.” he smiled brightly. Then he reached out, “I can help you put it on if you want.” Rei couldn't help smiling back as he gave his friend the bracelet.

Nagisa took it out of it's case, he stuffed it and the wrappings back into his coat pocket. Then he placed it on Rei's wrist gently. It was the first intended touch he had received from the blond in what felt like forever.

The last time had been that day at the mall; working on three weeks ago..it felt like so much longer. Once Nagisa was done, Rei grabbed onto his friends wrist with one hand gently but firmly. Nagisa just tilled his head up in question but didn't try pulling away. 

Rei looked at Nagisa and quietly asked, “Just after I told you Rin asked me out.-  
“You said I was nice and sweet.” Nagisa was gazing up at him with big eyes, Rei finished,  
“What did you leave out?” 

“Beautiful. You're so beautiful Rei-chan...Just everything about you is soo...” Nagisa couldn't seem to get more out. It was all Rei needed, stopping his friend from saying it three times. He pulled his friend inside his apartment by the wrist. The two of them jingling as they went. Rei kicked the door closed behind him. Nagisa almost fell over ungracefully but his back found the wall leading to Rei's bed room. Nagisa's hands found Rei's shoulders as Rei leaned down to press a fierce kiss on pink lips. Trapping him between his body and the wall. After a moment, Rei loosened his grip giving Nagisa the option to flip them. Which the young blond took. Pushing Rei into the wall with more force then was really needed. His hands slide down to Rei's hips and he had to lean up on his toes slightly, as he continued to kiss Rei without mercy. 

**Rintori:**

When Rin breezed though their door, Aiichirou looked up from his desk to pass his gaze over at his roommate. “You look frozen.” he commented and went back to his work. Rin huffed slightly and tossed his coat and scarf onto his bed, following not far behind with a flop. After a moment Aiichirou looked around a said, “What happened? You're staring at me I can feel it and you're not brooding-- the world must be ending.” Rin chose to let the remark slid; if he was honest with himself he was a brooder. He felt lighthearted, his head was clear, he loved Rei more for ending things the way he had. Rin knew things would fall into place with his former-turn boyfriend-turn friend. It was like having a brother that he could tease and joke with, that's how his love for Rei had become. He smiled toothily, “Aii, would you like to meet my mom at Christmas?”  
“I thought you where taking Rei-kun!” Aiichirou burst out and stood from his chair. Rin got up to and replied, “He was never looking forward to it and besides; he'll most likely be with Nagisa.”  
Aiichirou's eye brows furled as he asked, “You broke up?”  
“It was more like both of us decided it wasn't working. He told me to go get my man and I told him to do the same.” Rin couldn't stop grinning, “So will you go with me?”  
Aiichirou rocked onto the back of his heels and asked rather quietly. “As your friend or boyfriend?”  
Rin chuckled as he looked at the small boy before him, sliding forward Rin pressed his lips to Aiichiro's forehead, saying into it. “How about both?” He felt arms wrap around his waist. “I'd love to meet your family, as long as we arrange for you to meet mine too.” Rin held him closer and said,”It's a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So a little after saying I'd post some drabbles a new one popped into my head. I must apologize to Rin/Rei shippers I hope I wrote them aright while they where together. This is edited; I know there are a few gaps; I could have made this longer I think but it didn't get there. This first thing I wrote for this was the break up part; so that was planned everything else was written around it.  
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> For story updates:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)


End file.
